Victim of the Shadows:Restless Souls
by Vicnobleee
Summary: Restless Souls is the sequel to Victim of the Shadows, Grace is torn between was she is turning into and her old beliefs, which side will win? and will Raffa and her ever be togeth? or will Nathan get in the way yet again?
1. Prologue

_This is the sequel to Victim of the Shadows. I got the ideas for it with my friend maddy, who inspired me to write a sequel! So this is to you Maddy! Xx_

**Prologue: **

Ever since I could remember my family had always been torn apart. My memories used to go back to when I was around 8 but lately my mind has been opened. Past memories from when I was a toddler keep flooding back without my permission. Memories of family feuds and constant fights kept tearing me apart. You see I used to be just normal Grace Brown. I had an abusive father, a best friend and many chores. But when I received an anonymous letter in the mail and my best friend left me I finally decided I would leave, for good. The problem with that is that many people for my entire life have been making sure that I had little control over my own life. As soon as I left I found myself being kidnapped by a vampire called Raffa Toubol.

I know what you are thinking, vampires aren't real. That is what I thought until I fell in love with the very one that kidnapped me. He told me all about vampires and their ways, he told me that to become a vampire you have to drink a vampires blood, then die, then to complete it, feed on a human. I am pretty sure I am crazy, but when I am with Raffa it just feels… right. Raffa and I were only just admitting to our feelings for each other when I was introduced to yet another vampire, Nathan. Nathan is what many people think vampires should be. He kills humans for their blood, or even just for fun. He also enjoys constantly flipping my world upside-down. Nathan discovered Raffa and I's feelings and decided to ruin yet another thing in my life. He kidnapped me and took me to a hotel and wiped my memories of Raffa, it was strange then. Like piece of me was lost. At first I hated Nathan with a passion, he is cruel and mean, but then I saw his sensitive side… don't get me wrong I still don't like him, but when I was fragile, he seemed… caring. Even though I was fragile because of him.

A couple days of being a hostage passed until Raffa finally tracked me down and saved me. Raffa delt with Nathan and his 'friend' Holly the night he found me, yet, I am not sure that he killed either of them. Thoughts of fear and instability flew from my mind when I was in his arms, he fed me his blood, and even though the idea of it is gross, it helped me. My memories the Nathan and Raffa had taken away flooded back and I was over joyed. I was free, finally, I was free.

Everything was finally going right in my life, that is until I decided to go back to my father, to tell him I was leaving and never coming back. I was met with a hysterical best friend, who ended up saving my life, but at the cost of hers. Heartbroken I fled, it was night, it was raining, and I was driving. That is my last memory, now I am here. At a house in my small town of Toowoomba, completely freaked out and trying desperately to remember how I had gotten here. I finally gave up, sitting down with a huff, _where am I?_ I closed my eyes to think, I had to think. Agony pierced my mind and I screamed out in pain. _What is happening?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt as if I had been crushed by a train. Pain invaded my every muscle, surely I couldn't survive such pain. I screamed in surprise as shock after shock of pain flew threw my body. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the front seat of a posh car. Another wave of pain hit me and I curled over in tears.

"Whats happening?" I screamed in pain. Suddenly the car swerved off the road stopped abruptly. I managed to look at the driver though tear stricken eyes, Black hair, straight and flat. Pale skin, with the slightest of tan. Blue eyes, like ice. More pain struck me and I screamed even louder. Sobs shook my body as I tried to ask yet again what was happening to me. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me from the car, pain exploded where _he _touched me.

He placed me softly on a patch of grass in the middle of a woody area as I screamed yet again in pain. Everything hurt, everything felt as if it was on fire, or crushed, or both. Another wave of pain hit me, I squirmed attempting to get away from him, but I was in too much pain to get anywhere.

"Grace! Look at me, you need to look at me!" he screamed shaking me violently. Another wave of pain hit me and I met his eyes in panic.

"You are going to be fine, okay?" he asked as I attempted to hold in a scream. I nodded slightly, agreeing but not believing. "Your body is going through a dramatic change Grace, you need to stay calm." He said pressing his body against mine, pinning me.

"Nathan what did you do?" I screamed though the sobs.

His hand covered my mouth to silence my screams and he replied evenly, "I didn't do anything Grace, you had a car crash, you died, but now your body is fighting back." My mind froze, I remembered now. I was driving and I thought I saw something on the road, I swerved and hit a tree. I remember the feeling of dying. Confusion clouded my mind, _I should be dead, why aren't I?_ As if reading my mind Nathan spoke softly. "This mess is Raffa's fault little one, not mine." More memories emerged of Raffa, how much I love him, and that night… _Shit_. I began shaking my head in denial; I couldn't be… could I? Nathan simply took his free hand and stroked my head until I felt as if I could handle the pain. "Can I let you go now?" he said evenly, I nodded and he slowly stood up, bringing me with him. So many questions flooded my mind, _where are we? Where is Raffa? What's happening to me?_ I opened my mouth to ask Nathan but he just shook his head.

"Questions later, first we need to get you blood." My spine tingled with excitement at the thought, yet my mind was screaming at me that I should be grossed out.

Nathan led me to the car and opened the door for me, "My lady." He said with a gallant bow. I frowned at him but allowed him to do so. Once in the car Nathan appeared next to me, placing a hand on mine. "I know it is a lot to take in, and it happened sooner than I would have liked, but you will get through this." He took his hand away from mine, and turned on the car, we sped off as I sat there stunned at what he just said. I was still in pain though and I soon lost my concentration as my throat became extremely dry.

"Nathan," I said truly scared, "help me." Nathan's smirk turned serious and he put his foot down on the accelerator. We reached a highway and he turned off at the first exit. We drove for a few minutes before we reached a gas station.

"Come with me." he said getting out of the car. I followed obediently as the pain hit me again, along with a thirst, a desperate thirst. _Why am I so thirsty?_

Nathan continued walking past the counter of the small shop at the gas station into a room behind, a storage room. I thought it was weird but continued as my thirst grew stronger. I eyed the counter clerk as Nathan lifted up a rug and pulled open a basement door. Without his prompting I pulled my eyes away from the man's neck and hurried down the hatch.

It was pitch black but my eyes adjusted amazingly fast. Surprisingly it was if there were light in here, surely there was, how could I see this well in darkness? I felt Nathans hand on mine as he pulled me forward, twisting with the many tunnels, getting deeper and deeper. My throat was burning and I let out a small, croaky whine as we began to slow down. He stopped and turned to me, making sure we had eye contact.

"I know you are thirsty, but you have to wait a while longer while I talk to a… business partner." He said hesitantly, I had the feeling that he wasn't telling me something but another wave of pain struck me and I groaned in pain. He gave me a concerned look before he turned away.

"Stay here. Don't move." He said sternly.

I waited for what seemed like a lifetime before I decided that I was in too much pain to not do anything. I began listening intensely, trying to find Nathan and get him to take me out of here. I strained to hear something, anything for a good couple of minutes; soon I began to be enthralled by a constant throbbing. I slowly moved towards it, feeling myself moving stealthily, I smiled to myself as I remembered my constant jokes about being a ninja. But now I was so stealthy, I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. I allowed the thought one more moment before turning my full attention back to the mouth-watering noise. A few twists and turns later I came to a halt around the corner of a blinding light. I had to blink many times before my eyes readjusted to the light. I turned the corner and came face to face with the semi attractive store clerk. My eyes flew to the throbbing veins in his neck.

"Oh sorry miss, you scared me, my name is Tom."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared into the hazel eyes of a man I would have thought to be mildly attractive, if I couldn't stop the thoughts of murdering him on the spot. An idea suddenly popped into my mind and I began bursting into tears. "Tom, please help me! I am Grace and there is a man who kidnapped me, please help me, I just got away!" I sobbed pulling my hands to my face. Tom instantly became worried,

"He's down here?" he asked and I nodded. He turned to go get help or something but I screamed for him to stop.

"Please, don't leave me alone." I begged as I jumped into his arms. He pulled me close as I took in his smell and heat. The flame in my throat began to burn crazily and I couldn't help but pull his lips to mine. It felt nice but there was no electricity like there was with Raffa, Raffa… he wouldn't have wanted this, does he even know?

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realised that Tom was kissing me back. Surprised I strained my hearing to make sure no one else was down here, well besides Nathan and his business partner. I deepened the kiss and he responded quickly, tangling his hands in my hair. I decided I had had enough kissing, I didn't like him, besides, I was technically cheating on Raffa. I ended the passionate kisses when I 'accidently' bit his lip. He pulled back, pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I said playfully. A drop of blood escaped and I latched my mouth to it. I snaked my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, he struggled in fear but it was hopeless. I sucked deeply and frowned when only a small amount of blood trickled down my throat. I pulled away and stared into Tom's hazel eyes, fear shone in them along with disbelief and amazingly still a hint of lust. My attention soon turned to his neck as I sought out a vain, without even thinking about it I moved so I was behind him. One hand pulled his waist towards me while the other covered his mouth.

Quick as a snake I struck down on his neck. It wasn't as messy as I would have thought and most of the blood poured into my mouth. A voice in my head was screaming at me to stop as Tom attempted a muffled scream. I continued drinking until I got bored, all of the light seemed to fade from the confused man. I pulled away and let him go, he instantly slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground. I licked my lips as I knelt down in front of the crumpled body at my feet. My throat seemed normal, for now, yet my body felt all tingly. Raffa's words went through my mind, "to become a vampire you must have vampire blood then die, then feed off a human to complete it." _SHIT. _I lifted a shaky hand and felt his neck, no pulse. I stared into his eyes, he was dead.

"No, no, no, no, no you can't die!" I screamed shaking the lifeless body. The tingling had stopped and my body felt refreshed, I felt as if I had been sleeping and I was finally awake. _What did I do?_ Tears threatened to spill as I fell backwards and stared at him. I began to shake my head back and forth as the tears finally fell down my cheeks. I shuffled backwards, I need to find Nathan, I needed to get away from here. I stood up and turned away from the body in a rush, I screamed in surprise as I saw Nathan leaning against the tunnel walls. His eyes were troubled as he slowly approached me, his arms outstretched. I ran into them without a moment's hesitation. Tears streaked down my cheeks and he held me tighter, stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be alright.

"How can this be alright?" I screamed at him, "He's dead! I killed him!" Nathan squeezed my shoulders and pulled me back to look into his eyes.

"Listen!" He screamed at me, "This is fine, you just lost control. You just have to stay in control!" he pulled me in close yet again as another wave of tears rolled down my face.

"I can't believe I just lost control like that." I sobbed into his chest.

"You have forever to work on it." He stated bluntly. There were no sparks or electricity but it felt nice none the less. He held me for what felt like an eternity before he finally stepped back and began to drag me through the tunnel systems. I stared at Tom until I could no longer see him as Nathan pulled me around a corner.

He dragged me through the tunnels and my eyes adjusted even faster than before, although when we finally reached another ladder I felt extremely nervous all of the sudden. Nathan climbed up then reached down to pull me up. I gasped in surprise at how painful the sun was to my eyes. I closed them immediately throwing my hands over them, I heard a clicked and peeked out from my hands. Someone had closed the curtains in a small office, an expensive office. There were white leather couches facing a glass desk with a stainless steel chair behind it. A laptop and stacks of paper were all neatly arranged on the desk, even a little figurine of a wolf weighed down a few stray papers. My eyes flew around the room assessing everything in an instant, two men stood at the back whilst an important looking man was rising from his chair. He had a fitting suit on complete with black shoes and his brown hair was stylishly messy. He turned to look at me, a smile crossing his face. His eyes were extremely familiar, it took me a moment to place them before I realised that they looked just like mine. Suddenly memories of when I was young floated to my mind.

"Dad?" I asked stunned.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

I felt as if I had been crushed by a train. Pain invaded my every muscle, surely I couldn't survive such pain. I screamed in surprise as shock after shock of pain flew threw my body. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the front seat of a posh car. Another wave of pain hit me and I curled over in tears.

"Whats happening?" I screamed in pain. Suddenly the car swerved off the road stopped abruptly. I managed to look at the driver though tear stricken eyes, Black hair, straight and flat. Pale skin, with the slightest of tan. Blue eyes, like ice. More pain struck me and I screamed even louder. Sobs shook my body as I tried to ask yet again what was happening to me. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me from the car, pain exploded where _he _touched me.

He placed me softly on a patch of grass in the middle of a woody area as I screamed yet again in pain. Everything hurt, everything felt as if it was on fire, or crushed, or both. Another wave of pain hit me, I squirmed attempting to get away from him, but I was in too much pain to get anywhere.

"Grace! Look at me, you need to look at me!" he screamed shaking me violently. Another wave of pain hit me and I met his eyes in panic.

"You are going to be fine, okay?" he asked as I attempted to hold in a scream. I nodded slightly, agreeing but not believing. "Your body is going through a dramatic change Grace, you need to stay calm." He said pressing his body against mine, pinning me.

"Nathan what did you do?" I screamed though the sobs.

His hand covered my mouth to silence my screams and he replied evenly, "I didn't do anything Grace, you had a car crash, you died, but now your body is fighting back." My mind froze, I remembered now. I was driving and I thought I saw something on the road, I swerved and hit a tree. I remember the feeling of dying. Confusion clouded my mind, _I should be dead, why aren't I?_ As if reading my mind Nathan spoke softly. "This mess is Raffa's fault little one, not mine." More memories emerged of Raffa, how much I love him, and that night… _Shit_. I began shaking my head in denial; I couldn't be… could I? Nathan simply took his free hand and stroked my head until I felt as if I could handle the pain. "Can I let you go now?" he said evenly, I nodded and he slowly stood up, bringing me with him. So many questions flooded my mind, _where are we? Where is Raffa? What's happening to me?_ I opened my mouth to ask Nathan but he just shook his head.

"Questions later, first we need to get you blood." My spine tingled with excitement at the thought, yet my mind was screaming at me that I should be grossed out.

Nathan led me to the car and opened the door for me, "My lady." He said with a gallant bow. I frowned at him but allowed him to do so. Once in the car Nathan appeared next to me, placing a hand on mine. "I know it is a lot to take in, and it happened sooner than I would have liked, but you will get through this." He took his hand away from mine, and turned on the car, we sped off as I sat there stunned at what he just said. I was still in pain though and I soon lost my concentration as my throat became extremely dry.

"Nathan," I said truly scared, "help me." Nathan's smirk turned serious and he put his foot down on the accelerator. We reached a highway and he turned off at the first exit. We drove for a few minutes before we reached a gas station.

"Come with me." he said getting out of the car. I followed obediently as the pain hit me again, along with a thirst, a desperate thirst. _Why am I so thirsty?_

Nathan continued walking past the counter of the small shop at the gas station into a room behind, a storage room. I thought it was weird but continued as my thirst grew stronger. I eyed the counter clerk as Nathan lifted up a rug and pulled open a basement door. Without his prompting I pulled my eyes away from the man's neck and hurried down the hatch.

It was pitch black but my eyes adjusted amazingly fast. Surprisingly it was if there were light in here, surely there was, how could I see this well in darkness? I felt Nathans hand on mine as he pulled me forward, twisting with the many tunnels, getting deeper and deeper. My throat was burning and I let out a small, croaky whine as we began to slow down. He stopped and turned to me, making sure we had eye contact.

"I know you are thirsty, but you have to wait a while longer while I talk to a… business partner." He said hesitantly, I had the feeling that he wasn't telling me something but another wave of pain struck me and I groaned in pain. He gave me a concerned look before he turned away.

"Stay here. Don't move." He said sternly.

I waited for what seemed like a lifetime before I decided that I was in too much pain to not do anything. I began listening intensely, trying to find Nathan and get him to take me out of here. I strained to hear something, anything for a good couple of minutes; soon I began to be enthralled by a constant throbbing. I slowly moved towards it, feeling myself moving stealthily, I smiled to myself as I remembered my constant jokes about being a ninja. But now I was so stealthy, I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. I allowed the thought one more moment before turning my full attention back to the mouth-watering noise. A few twists and turns later I came to a halt around the corner of a blinding light. I had to blink many times before my eyes readjusted to the light. I turned the corner and came face to face with the semi attractive store clerk. My eyes flew to the throbbing veins in his neck.

"Oh sorry miss, you scared me, my name is Tom."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well I can't take all the credit," Dad said glancing at Nathan "it was Nathan's idea." I pulled away from dad and on impulse ran into the arms of Nathan's before I even knew what I was doing. _You have to marry Nathan, not Raffa._ I pulled away and mumbled an apology before turning back to dad. Nathan chuckled and just shook his head.

"You remember everything?" dad asked raising an eyebrow and nodding in the direction of Nathan. I felt my cheeks burn and nodded telling him I knew perfectly well that I was to marry the maker of the man I love.

"Dad can I talk to you, alone." I asked shooting a glance in Nathan's direction. Dad nodded and made a motion with his hand. Everybody left through a door shooting glances as they left. The sun poured in and I screamed in surprise. I whimpered as the door closed just as quickly, leaving me stunned.

"Should it hurt that much?" I whispered as dad moved closer. A smile spread across his face and he chuckled a heart-warming chuckle.

"You get used to it." I nodded in agreement making a mental note to buy sunglasses. "Now what did you want to talk about sweetie?"

I took a deep breath before deciding to speak my mind.

"Well a couple of things, Dad, first what am I?"

"You are a vampire sweetie." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I know that now, but I mean, before."

"I'm not sure," he replied as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "you were… conceived when I was in transition. Making you part vampire… I think… I am not sure. You are the first of your kind, in the royal bloodline at least." He said with confusion written all over his face.

We both stood there thinking before he finally shook his head and added, "You are a mystery, but what else did you want to talk about?" I looked at my feet and shuffled around as I felt his gaze burn into me. How could I tell him? He has had the best intentions for me my entire life. Surely he saw something in Nathan that I didn't. Would it be so bad to just love Nathan? I sighed as I realised I couldn't love Nathan because I was head over heels for Raffa. I swallowed before finally meeting dad's eyes.

"Why Nathan?" I whispered, "why him?"

"Nathan is the most trustworthy man I know, he saved my life!" he screamed defensively, "He saved yours too! From the very man that endangered both of ours! Raffa Toubol." Venom dripped on his words and it nearly broke my heart. My father hated Raffa… he loved Nathan, but for me it was the other way around. Well, I didn't exactly hate Nathan… but I sure as hell didn't love him. I knew Raffa had hurt me when I was young, and I had a feeling dad didn't know how hurt I had been. A chill ran down my spine as I considered telling him that he had actually killed me… I quickly decided that wasn't going to get him back on dad's good side.

"Wait, how did he almost kill you?" I asked extremely curious, "How would Raffa get to you with all of your security anyway?" his face iced over and I got the feeling he was reliving what happened.

"It was after I had left you on your eighth birthday, you see, I was planning on coming back to you every year, like I had been doing for the past years. Yet what happened made certain that I couldn't see you again without endangering both of us."

"What happened daddy?" What did he do?" I asked concerned, my emotions spiking bringing tears to my eyes for the millionth time today.

"I left your house, making my way to my car to get back quickly. I couldn't take any guards with me to visit you, nobody could know, but my oldest friend, and his prodgie by default. Nathan and Raffa had gone hunting so I didn't get a proper goodbye, or so I though." he added, as his hand went to the small wolf figuring, twirling it between his fingers. It seemed to have a calming effect on him and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was very dangerous to visit you, too many things could go wrong but it pained me to see my little girl so far away, seeing you once a year made the danger worth it. I got to my car and felt a breeze behind me. It was Raffa, he told me that I smelled like you, that he had to try you. With that he sped through the house, I caught him as he was about to attack you. Staring at your face, so innocent and young, it infuriated me that he would dare touch you. I tried to get him to leave you alone without causing too much noise, but soon you started to wake. Your window was open so I took Raffa's hand and leapt out. I heard you wake but I knew we had left before you saw anything. Problem was that in jumping out the window I had landed on a wooden fence." His free hand went to his stomach were I assumed he had been impaled. My breath caught at the thought of almost causing my father death.

"I was in immense pain and Raffa was still trying to get to you. I tried fighting but I was quickly losing my strength, and I could see that Raffa knew that too. Raffa turned on me biting my neck brutally until I was on the verge of consciousness, my hand finally released his and he ran off in your direction. He was at the door when Nathan arrived; he threw Raffa around a bit, snapping him out of his blood lust before seeing the state I was in. He commanded that Raffa should go back to their house and wait until he came back, then he helped me." He voice trailed off as he returned to the present.

"That's… terrible." I whispered wiping the tears from my face. "So you decided that it was too dangerous after all?" I asked when he didn't reply.

"Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to see you again. They kept a close eye on me afterwards, leaving me no choice but to never return. I sent word to Nathan, and he has been looking after you all of this time." He stated as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I know how you must feel papa, but that was years ago, Raffa could have changed…" I said averting my eyes from his.

"Maybe," he said suspiciously, "but I will never forgive him for what he wanted to do to you."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nathan hurt me," I whispered not meeting his eyes once again, "how do you know he is different from Raffa." I looked up to meet the thoughtful eyes of dad, his body stiff with fear for me. Several heavy moments hung between us before he responded evenly

"Whatever Nathan did to you, it was good intentions. The look in Raffa's eyes… it wasn't just an out of control vampire. It was a demon." Chills ran down my spine. I had seen that look before when I was young, in my neighbour's house, right before he killed me.

The urge to tell him about Raffa rose in me again, but I couldn't bring myself to right out tell my father that I loved the man he despised. Instead I settled for a simple,

"I don't love Nathan papa." His eyes softened and he rose from his desk, placing down the figuring. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my new necklace.

"It will come; you will learn to love him as he loves you."

"But I love-"

"I don't want to hear it, you will love Nathan." He demanded staring in my eyes, daring me to fight back. I felt my heart shatter; either I would lose my father, or the love of my life. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I gave him a small nod.

Satisfied he let out a sigh and turned to the papers on his desk, shuffling through them absentmindedly. "I have arranged a house for you and Nathan to live in, it is close by and you can reach me whenever you feel like it. You don't have to be a secret anymore." He said sweetly, even though the thought of living with Nathan, not Raffa, saddened me.

"And where are we exactly?" I blurted, my sadness rapidly turning to anger. He rose an eyebrow at my anger but answered carefully.

"We are about an hour from Toowoomba, Brisbane city."

"If I'm not a secret anymore, why did I have to go through a tunnel?" I asked thinking of Tom who had unfortunately been in the tunnels with me. I shuddered in excitement as I remembered the feeling of his life leaving him and flowing into me.

I mentally kicked myself for thinking like that, _that is wrong._ Luckily dad spoke, snapping me out of my mental battle.

"Nathan was concerned for your safety, per usual." He said with a chuckle. Once again I found my eyes at my feet, shuffling slightly in discomfort. "Before you go anywhere though you have to keep in mind that any urge you have, you won't be able to resist." dad said lifting my chin with his finger, forcing me to meet his eyes. I gave him a small nod before returning my eyes to my feet. "Gracie, please don't be mad, I want nothing more than to see you happy, this is all for the best." He pleaded pulling me into a tight embrace. I couldn't help but hug him back, I had missed him so much all these years and hadn't even realised. I had a small hole in my heart that had finally been filled again.

He kissed me on the cheek like he always did, and then looked me in the eyes, "I love you Gracie, Nathan loves you. Give him a chance when he comes in." he said softly before kissing me on the forehead and stepping away. He strode over to his desk and pressed a button on the phone and three vampires strode in. Two men I hadn't met, followed by Nathan. The men stood beside dad while Nathan strode over to me and handed me a pair of sunglasses and an icy-pole. I shot him a questioning look but before I could ask anything dad spoke.

"Gracie, this is Alex and Jake" he said gesturing to both of them, "Alex, Jake, this is my biological daughter, Grace." Their eyes widened then turned to dad curiously, then back to me.

"I will explain it to you later. I have business I must attend to. Nathan, here as the keys to your new home, I will visit when I am finished here." He said throwing a pair of keys in Nathan's direction. Nathan smiled as he caught it and replied, "Thankyou sir." In a formal tone. I looked down at my new sunglasses, raybands, stylish yet still protective, but the icy-pole still confused me.

"Can I eat this? I thought I was a vampire?" I asked looking at my favourite snack when it was hot. Everybody began laughing, Nathan was outright giggling whilst Jake and Alex were trying hard not to, making them snicker like little girls. I looked at my father as he had an outright fit. Everyone seemed to think my question was hilarious. Except me.

"What?" I asked angry, I didn't like feeling like an idiot.

They stopped laughing but smiles where still spread across their faces. Nathan replied with a slight giggle, "As long as we keep blood in our system our bodies function normally." And with that he shook my father's hand and turned to leave. I quickly scurried after him, shoving the glasses on. He opened the door, and even with the sun glasses I cringed away from the light. His hand found mine and squeezed in support. _Give him a chance._ I smiled up at him then pulled my hand from his, he looked at me questionably until I stuck the icy-pole in my mouth. He chuckled as he led the way to his car.

I would give him a chance, I decided; for my father. Although the thought of being with somebody besides Raffa pained me, I would try. With a deep breath I got into the car and looked over to Nathan in the driver seat. His black hair and fare skin looked strange with his icy eyes. Yet they seemed to work well, his eyes still seemed to have seen too much. But they now glistened in childish excitement. I wondered for a moment if Raffa even knew about me, if he even cared. _Of course he would care, he loves me_ I thought quickly. I stared into Nathan's eyes a while longer before I realised he was checking me out, as I was him. A blush crept over my cheeks and I turned from his gaze. _I thought Raffa was the only one whose stare made me warm all over?_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We drove for about 5 minutes before Nathan pulled up to yet another huge house. The house was two stories and looked as if it was made of glass, huge window frames and glass doors decorated the building. We made our way inside and I looked around. Everything was white, and decorated with beautiful red plush carpets. The stairway was large and elaborate with a plush carpet running all the way up it. To my left there was a living room. Plush red couches were placed facing a huge TV that rested on a wall over shelves of DVDs and CDs. Bookcases and even a pool table filled the rest if the room. To my right was a hallway with multiple doors.

Nathan took my hand subconsciously as he walked down the corridor to investigate. The first door led down stairs to a cellar, wine lined one wall, while to my disgust and excitement blood lined the other, all in expensive bottles. The door across from the cellar lead into a stainless steel kitchen, complete with a full fridge and pantry. The other rooms led into a bathroom and dining room. Excited I let go of Nathan's hand and ran upstairs. It opened up to one huge room. A large double bed with red silk sheets lay in the middle looking extremely inviting. It had everything, bedside tables, lamps, built in dresser, ensuite, etc.

After fully examining the many clothes on my side of the wardrobe I returned to the bed in bliss. Everything I would ever need and want was here. _Almost_ I thought as my eyes fell upon Nathan lounging on the bed. _Give him a chance_ it thought to myself. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the bed, a childish thought popped in my head and I jumped playfully on Nathan. He caught me and turned me over pinning me. We both burst out in giggles and he released my arms, they quickly flung around him like I often did when I was young. We froze, he was surprised but soon returned my hug, and after a while his hands moved down my back and rested on my hips.

I pulled away slightly looking into those icy eyes. His touch didn't make me shiver in fear anymore, he made me feel warm. It was nothing like Raffa's touch, pure flames, the heat the burned between us wasn't here, but it was something. His eyes searched mine and I couldn't help a smile, he really did love me, a lot. Maybe one day I could return those feelings for him, would that be so bad? He leaned his forehead against mine, breath warm on my cold skin. I swallowed remembering dad's lecture about urges, and if I remember correctly I had even had moments of passion with him when I was human. His body still against mine I could see he was taunting me, he was going to wait until I caved. But I couldn't do that to Raffa, could I?

He moved even closer, brushing his lips against mine, all the while searching my eyes. My hands snaked up his chest. I felt his ripped abs through his shirt; his body reacted to mine as he moved into my touch, moving closer. I bunched his shirt up in my hand and pulled his lips to mine. It was sweet and soft at first, and then it turned passionate and hungry. My hands moved into his hair as his explored my body, moving under my shirt. I realised that I was still in the clothes I was wearing when I died. When I was returning to Raffa.

Raffa.

I pulled away breaking the kiss, he looked into my eyes questionably but I just wiggled out of his grasp and made my way to the bathroom without saying anything. I stripped down quickly throwing the clothes against the wall. _What was I doing?_ Everything seemed brighter once I took the sunglasses off but the setting sun didn't make it too bad. I looked in the huge mirror, I had rings under my eyes, and my hair was tangled. I groaned and jumped in the shower, the hot water cleared my head a little but I still had conflicting thoughts about almost everything.

After the shower I stood staring at my reflection for a few minutes, trying to spot any differences. To my surprise only my eyes seemed bigger, I didn't glow or change shape in anyway. Relieved I wrapped a towel around me and wandered to the closet. Nathan wasn't on the bed and I wondered where he had gotten to. I shook it off and raided my clothes. I found matching underwear and a fitting lacy dress. It had a high neckline and rested just above the knees. It hugged my curves wonderfully and after blow drying my hair I dabbed some makeup on and went downstairs. I searched the rooms for Nathan and finally found him in the kitchen cooking some pasta. He handed me a bowl without a word. He glanced at me and took a double take.

"You look beautiful." He said as lust began to fill his eyes. Heat spread over my body at that look. My stomach growled and I turned my attention to my food. "I am going to have a shower then we are going out." He announced

"Where are we going?" I asked turning to look him in the eyes.

"It's a surprise." He said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. A blush spread over my cheeks as I watched him walk up stairs. I was surprised at the thoughts that rose in watching him. I thought Raffa was the only one who would make me feel this way. I sighed and turned back to my food, surely my first meal as a vampire would be slightly entertaining, and distract me from the dirty thoughts lingering through my mind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After polishing off my food I quickly moved up stairs to pick some shoes to match my dress. Just like my dresses, shirts, shorts and skirts I had plenty of beautiful shoes to pick from. Finally I decided on some white stilettoes that complimented my white dress nicely. I walked over to the bed and sat down, slipping my feet into the shoes, I was about to do them up when Nathan came out of the shower in a towel. I looked up and met his eyes, lust quickly spread in his and I could feel it bubbling in me. Without even thinking about it I stood up, shoes forgotten.

I had moved rapidly, it had seemed natural but the look in Nathan's eyes told me otherwise.

"You learn quickly." He said impressed, his still moist hands caressed my face and I leaned into his touch surprising myself. His smile grew and his other hand reached up to cup my face. My breath caught as he slowly leaned closer until his lips were so close I could practically taste him; and oh how I wanted to taste him. "Only if you want." He teased searching my eyes once again. I wonder what he saw. Whatever he saw it made his smile grow.

"I want you." I whispered as I pulled his lips to mine. He met my kiss with the same amount of passion, his hands tangling in my hair. I closed my eyes as I deepened the kiss, he responded pushing me back onto the bed. His hands tugged at my dress, pulling it up to my waist.

"I love you." He whispered feverishly kissing my neck.

"I…" I trailed off, I pulled away suddenly; I was imagining that I was with Raffa, not Nathan. As much as I liked the thought, I couldn't do that to Nathan… or Raffa.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling away further shaking my head. His eyes softened and he pulled away further.

"It's okay, I understand." He went into the wardrobe and I sat there stunned at what just happened. _God damn you my impulse control._ I thought to myself. I ran to the bathroom, again it felt natural but I heard Nathan chuckle and I had a feeling he was shaking his head. I checked my makeup, pleased to see nothing was smudged. I walked back to the bed where my shoes layer abandoned on the floor. I slipped my feet in them once more and did up the straps, pleased to see that everything fit perfectly yet again.

"Ready?" I heard Nathan ask from the doorway. I looked up and couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing jeans and a fancy blue shirt that made his eyes stand out. I stared at his eyes, passion, love and even a hint of mystery was lurking in them.

"Yep," I replied standing up, "where are we going again?"

"You will have to wait and see." He said with a cheeky wink. He turned to leave and I hurried after him, somehow ending up at the bottom of the stairs. I looked up at his surprised face.

"How am I doing that?" I asked truly curious. His surprise turned to a wide smile.

"If you want to go somewhere you go there, just try and seem normal for tonight though." He said appearing next to me.

I laughed and walked out the door with him following. The car ride was slightly longer and took us to the heart of the city. Suddenly I became worried, I couldn't control my urges, what if I lost control?

"Nathan," I said surprised with how much worry lined my voice, "what if-"

"I'm here Gracie, you have nothing to worry about." He cut me off, knowing what I was thinking, like always. I sighed and sank in my seat, taking comfort in his words yet not believing he could stop me. We got out of the car and looked around, I was surprised when I saw where we were. We were at a beautiful restaurant. I raised an eyebrow at him, we just ate, why would he be bringing me here?

A devious grin crossed his face as he took my hand and lead me inside. The waiter's eyes widened as she saw us enter.

"Hello Rose." Nathan said politely. She seemed panicked and I could hear her heart beat increase. My eyes locked on hers and her face turned pale with fear. I turned my head in question, finally breaking my eye contact with her to look at Nathan who was watching quite amused. Rose finally calmed down enough to manage a hello to both of us. Nathan chuckled and pulled me past her into the back. We passed through the kitchen which smelled delicious even though I had already eaten. But to my surprise we continued until we were in an alley way out the back.

"Stay here I will be back." Nathan said releasing my hand and turning back to the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled astonished, "you're just going to leave me here?"

"I will be back Gracie, don't worry." He said it sincerely but leaving me alone in an alley way still freaked me out.

"But Nath-" Nathan causally leaned in, he was so close to me yet again. His eyes captured mine like they used to, yet no mind control was needed this time.

"Trust me." and just like that he was gone. I sighed but let him leave anyway. I strained my hearing, testing out my new skills. I heard yelling in the kitchen, people ordering and even waiters.

Yet no Nathan, suddenly I became worried and my body readied itself for an attack. I'm not sure why, maybe it was just my new fighting instincts, but I felt all of my senses strain in my defence. Suddenly I heard someone stop behind me. in rapid speed I turned around, a hand going for my attackers throat and squeezing cutting off their air supply. Just as quickly as I struck out I pulled back. Nathan.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." I rambled in apology. Nathan merely rubbed his throat and laughed.

"You're strong for a newbie." He said very proud, yet I couldn't help but continue my ramblings,

"I didn't mean to I swear, are you alrig-" in one movement Nathan cupped my face and kissed me; ending my ramble. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had. Even sweeter than the kisses Raffa used to give me. Nathan held the kiss out a few moments more before pulling slightly away, but he was still so close, and suddenly my body burned for him. When I tried to kiss him again he merely put a finger to my lips. Rejection coursed through me, hurting more than I expected.

"When we get home," he said reading my thoughts again, "but for now, I am going to teach you something." He stepped aside and revealed the pretty waiter standing behind him. Rose stood there petrified as she watched my interests change. My eyes went to her neck then to Nathan.

"No, no, not yet," he said moving behind her, "I want to teach you something, remember?" he taunted, motioning me to come closer. I did as he wanted and stopped right in front of Rose.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I took the moment to take her in; she had blonde curly hair, falling in perfect ringlets around her face. Her eyes were a deep green her face was flawless. She was very pretty, shame. I could feel my fangs coming out and I touched them with my tongue before turning my attention back to Rose.

"No Grace!" I heard Nathan say firmly, "I told you I have to teach you this, and then you can do whatever you want." Disappointed my fangs retreated and nodded looking into his icy eyes. Once again I was surprised at the warm feelings that bubbled within me.

"Stare into her eyes," Nathan said dreamily, I did as he said, feeling Rose tense at my gaze, "just touch on her mind, now force your will onto her, _make_ her do as you wish." I felt an evil satisfaction in the way her eyes glazed over, completely under my control. Many different ideas flew through my mind, but instead of getting her to do something physical I decided that I wanted to know more about this girl, I wanted to know Nathan's connection to her.

"Rose, tell me how you know Nathan." I felt Nathan's questioning gaze but continued to push, testing my new ability.

"Nathan used to babysit me," She said without resistance, "I don't understand how he hasn't changed a day." I let out a giggle and looked up to meet Nathan's stare. Before I could ask he shrugged and said

"Don't look at me like that, I like kids, it makes me sad that vampires can't have kids." I didn't know how to respond to that so instead I laughed and turned back to Rose. I meant to just touch her brain yet again, to ask something else when my mental touch slipped. I gasped as I dove into her mind, I could feel her memories, her emotions, her thoughts.

My eyes widened as I felt how truly terrified she was. I could hear her praying inside her head, she was praying to get out of this alive.

"Nathan…" I asked in wonder, not breaking eye contact with Rose. "I, I'm…" I had no clue how to explain it.

"What is it?" he asked panicked, he raced to my side, his hands cupping my face, forcing me to look at him. I stared into his eyes in wonder, had Nathan and Raffa read my mind when I was human? Surely not… am I a freak even among vampires?

"I can… I'm… in her mind, I can hear her thoughts, feel what she's feeling, I can look through her memories." Nathan's eyes didn't scrutinise me as I feared, instead they widened in wonder. I heard him gasp at the thought and he looked upon me like I was the most interesting person in the world.

"You, are, amazing." He breathed I felt his body want me and I couldn't help but melt into his touch. For an instant I forgot and Rose standing frozen next to us, I forgot about dad, and yes, I even forgot about Raffa. It was just Nathan and I. His hands felt warm against my face, and my world seemed to revolve around how far his lips were from mine.

I could tell that he wanted me, lust screamed in his eyes, even his body reacted to mine, stepping closer to me, our bodies pressing tight. He began to slowly lean down, our lips about to meet when I heard a distinctive whimper. It was Rose. I had forgotten she was there and my thoughts shifted. Nathan still wanted me but I could tell he noticed my sudden lapse in thought. My throat suddenly burned and my gaze left Nathan's for Rose. _Dear god, why couldn't I just have shut up, oh god someone please, help me. _Rose's thoughts flooded into my mind as our gazes locked.

In one swift movement I pulled myself from Nathan's grasp and reached out for Rose. She froze at my touch and her fear pulsed through me. I broke eye contact and stepped around her, my mouth coming close to her neck. I felt my fangs explode from my gums in anticipation. I felt Nathan's gaze on me as my fangs reached her neck. I glanced up to see Nathan watching me, a wicked smile on his face. With great difficulty I let go of Rose and she left out the breath she had been holding, I walked up to Nathan, taking his hand as I playfully lead him to where Rose stood.

Understanding flashed in his blue eyes and his own fangs eagerly burst from his gums. His smile grew as I snaked my other hand into Rose's hair, yanking it back, revealing her neck even more. A voice inside me was screaming to let her go, to run away, that this was wrong. But my body yearned for this, and I soon decided blood would shut the annoying voice up. Nathan's eyes lingered on mine for an instant longer before he struck down on Rose's neck. She let out a cry of pain and Nathan snaked a hand around her waist, holding her up as she began to collapse.

Without wasting time I struck down on the other side of her neck, and to my disgust and excitement she let out another scream of pain. I drank deeply, knowing Nathan was doing the same. Quicker than when I had bitten Tom I felt the light fade from Rose, splitting for both Nathan and I. Nathan released his hold on her and she crumpled to the ground with a deafening thud. My breath was fast as I looked upon Rose's pale face. Nathan's arms enclosed around me and I felt my body respond with anticipation, pushing up against his. His hands slid to my waist, sending shocks of lust through my body.

I arched my face towards him and he didn't hesitate, he lent down and kissed me with everything he had. The amount of love and lust in the kiss astonished me, did he really love me that much? With great force he pushed me up against the wall, I heard a thud but felt no pain, I guess the softness was over. His lips seemed intent with exploring every part of my body. I moaned in pleasure and he kissed my neck, hands still exploring my body, shocking me with every movement. In rapid speed I pushed him onto the ground, leaning onto of him as I brought his mouth to mine kissing him deeply.

Without even thinking I reached out with my mind, surprised to find myself reading Nathan's thoughts. Now _that_, I thought to myself, was something I knew no vampire could do. Nathan's thoughts were intoxicating, filling my mind with the thoughts of how much he loved the feel of my skin on his, the taste of my lips, how much he loved me. To my surprise, though all the passion, I kept hearing about a ring, a ring he wanted to give me. I pulled away breathing heavily, my hair hung around us like a veil, I spoke before even thinking, "A ring?"


End file.
